militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Adam Sahakyan
| birth_place = Yerevan | baptised = | disappeared_date = | disappeared_place = | disappeared_status = | death_date = | death_place = Nagorno-Karabakh | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | burial_place = Yerablur | burial_coordinates = | monuments = | residence = | nationality = | other_names = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | occupation = | years_active = | era = | employer = | organization = | agent = | known_for = | notable_works = | style = | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = | height = | weight = | television = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = | denomination = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | mother = Gayane Antonyan | father = Khachatur Sahakyan | relatives = | family = | callsign = | awards = Hero of Artsakh | Title = }} Adam Sahakyan ( , 19 August 1996, Yerevan – 2 April 2016, Jrakan), was a sergeant of the Armed Forces of Armenia and the Nagorno-Karabakh Defense Army. Early life He was born in the family of the journalist and director Gayane Antonyan and Khachatur Sahakyan. He has an elder brother Mushegh Sahakyan. He studied at high school №114 after Khachik Dashtents from 2002 to 2013. In 2013 Sahakyan entered the architectural design department of the Yerevan State University of Architecture and Construction of Armenia. File:Ադամ Սահակյան.jpg|Adam Sahakyan student File:Adam Sahakyan, architectural composition.jpg|architectural design He practiced sports, received a yellow belt in karate, and engaged in other types of martial arts, including boxing. Military service Sahakyan started the mandatory military service by conscription 2014/2 from «Kentron» Military Comissariat. On 26 January 2015 he was drafted into the Army. He was serving in Nagorno-Karabakh Republic army. Due to the high performance he has got the rank of Sergeant. The Four-Day War On the nights of 1–2 April 2016 The Republic of Azerbaijan made a large-scale attack on Artsakh. Sahakyan was serving in a border guard battalion, in the morning of April 1 he ascended to the post, at the very night Azerbaijan attacked Artsakh. Sahakyan reported to Senior Lieutenant Harutyun Nalbandian that the position was being attacked. At the same time the enemy was trying to break into the combat position 112, the border defence forces consisting of 8 people, headed by Sahakyan went to the all-round defence. Sahakyan acted according to the combat duty, and due to this the enemy was not able to win the position for 4–5 hours. He died from serious gunshot wounds on the face and body. Funeral File:Ադամ Սահակյանի գերեզման.jpg|Adam Sahakyan plaque On 13 April there was Sahakyan's funeral held at Yerablur Military Pantheon. The memorial ceremony was held at the Church of St. John the Baptist in Yerevan. Honors On 10 April 2016 Sahakyan was awarded the Military Merit Medal by the Nagorno-Kharabakh Republic State by decree of the NKR President Bako Sahakyan. On 28 May 2016 Sahakyan was awarded by the Republic of Armenia State Medal of Valor by decree of the RA President Serzh Sargsyan. He was also the 25th "Hero of Artsakh" awardee. References External links Category:Armenian military personnel of the Nagorno-Karabakh War Category:1996 births Category:2016 deaths Category:People from Yerevan Category:Burials at Yerablur Category:Armenian military personnel killed in action Category:Artsakh military personnel Category:2016 Nagorno-Karabakh clashes